1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a stethoscope cover that acts as a barrier to prevent the spread of microbes from patient-to-patient via a stethoscope. More particularly, this application relates to a stethoscope cover having image forming material disposed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients expect doctors and hospitals to provide the most sterile environment possible for treatment. In some cases, however, patients become ill after a visit to the doctor due to the transfer of microbes from another patient. One way this can occur is through reuse of a stethoscope or other medical equipment that has not been properly cleaned or sterilized. The possibility of becoming ill during a routine check-up or contracting another illness during an appointment to treat a different ailment may diminish one's desire to seek treatment at the doctor's office. Some medical plans may fail to cover treatment for illnesses contracted from hospital and doctor's office visits, making it even more important for medical facilities to provide sterilized medical devices that are used on multiple patients, or provide a disposable alternative. Furthermore, medical facilities may be liable for health problems that they cause or fail to prevent. Accordingly, measures that help prevent the spread of diseases from patent-to-patient patients can benefit insurers, medical providers, and patients.